You are Mine
by Seher369
Summary: Dareya based Shreya try to cheat her Boss Daya. Do you think that it is possible or easy task for Shreya. Dareya Romance Love and intimation. Mature content a head.
1. You Are Mine

**I am here with Dareya story. It's Purely Dareya based story but with Mature content a head so read at your own risk .**

**Also ignore Grammer and Spelling mistakes .**

So what do you think about your future life ...Kavin said.

Future Life means ...He slowly sipped his wine .

**Kavin: **What do you mean ??? Did you really don't know that what I mean ...

Sometimes ...

**Kavin: **You are 35 years Old Right ...

No in Coming week it's turn to 36 ...

Then what do u think ... are you Dating to Someone yeah may be find a Perfect Partner for One Night Stand ...Kavin smirked on him.

No not at all as you know right ...

**Kavin: **Yeah right I know very well that Girls are not your interest but may be reason behind it that you already committed with Someone or share your Feelings with Someone else ...

No Never feelings nor any physical content with any type of girl would you forget your taunt that I am single 35 years Old Virgin (While Laughing) ...

**Kavin: **Yeah really how can I forget that in this city means it's England and here you are never Dating with anyone .

Daya What's your problem are you interested a Guy more than a ...

**Daya: **Just Shut up and he looks all around its Famous Bar you know and if anyone hear our silly conversations ...

Then it's possible that a Guy ... Means Daya look at you ... You are perfect Body builder Heavy Muscles Beared ...You know na what I mean ...Kavin winked on mischievously.Then may be someone attracted towards to you. No means some Guy ... Laughing ...

You know What Kavin I accused the time when your Girlfriend Dates comes ...

Means these Days ...

Hey Daya relaxed yar I know you don't want to any girl in my life but my Girlfriend is always there for me and am so Happy with my Love ...

Oh really Mr Kavin Malhotra then why you never go ...

You know when a girl entered in your life then I ask the same question to you ...

You never Know girls behaviour in these Days ... No means I want to spent time with her but her mood Swings See tonight we want to go for a Dinner but suddenly again her mood swings and she wants to spent some time with herself not me ...

Daya ok tell me what do you want Yar we both comes in this City and in previous 3 years I really fed up with your boring routine means just files meetings reading Books play Guitar etc at all please Change it

Are you have some Hatred feelings for girls because in previous 3 years I know every office girl wants to Date with you and you don't like it may be you thinks that these all are Low Character ...

Just Shut up stop this nonsense I have a very positive feelings for every girl even you know that ...Daya said in little angry tone.

Yeah I know you loves all the girl in this world in one way right ...

**Daya: **No ...

Then what do u want ...

**Daya: **A girl who have a beautiful heart and blindely trust on my self... you know what I never had any type of sexual relationship with anyone because I wanted to wait till when we met means my Soul partner ...

Really Daya would you really think that you find your soul partner ...

Yeah and I also expected that from my would be wife means my Soul partner and I also wants that she never thinks that I am a Lose Character ...

* * *

**_on the other side of the City._**

Lose character... you know what Nishi in this city all boys are lose Character look all around they all are drunk and behave like disgusting ... Never be think that they are loyal with you ...

Oh really leave it and tell me that ...

Tasha Change your tone and language Jeck yahin aa raha hy ...

Tu auj phir jeck ky sath thi Shreya what's your problem look is week ma yeah tera 2sra boy Friend hy ...Her friend said.

Nope it's third you know ...Shreya winked.

**Tasha: **Yeah I know is pory area mein koi bhi ldka teri requirements pori nahin kr skta aur just one night stand ky bad hi ...

**Shreya: **Mein inhein chod deti hu kiyun ky I know jub koi ldka khud ki life achy sy enjoy krta hy kisi bhi ldki ku date kr leta hy tu hum girls kiyun khud pr restrictions rkhein I don't do it so chill yeah sub ik sy hein auj mein tu kl koi aur ...

Shreya it's possible ky abi bhi koi aesa hu ju sirf apny liya wife chahta hu pure Soul ... aur tu itny sary boy friends ku handle kesy krti hy meri samj mein nahin ata ...

Tu Sweetheart kis ny bola smjo and It's impossible Tasha abi hum India mein nahin Yahan pure soul nahin hoty ...aub btao mere kam ka kia bna ...

**Tasha: **Boss hu gya kl 9 bjy meeting hy ...

Well done now no contact till ...

**Tashs: **Till you never succeed and get your goal don't worry I can understand ...

* * *

Daya you know it's difficult to have a pure soul mate ...

But it's not impossible ... now let's go and now you know ...

**Kavin: **Yeah I know change our language and tone ...

Kafi intelligent hu gy hu tum now they both walks along the road ...

**Daya: **Kam ka kiya bna mili koi beautiful intelligent young Interior designer ...

Yes Boss Morning 9 am Meeting bhi fix kra di ...

Well done Kavin ...

**Kavin: **Yeah and now be ready abi dekhty hein is khobsorat interior designer ku kub tk apny pas any sy rokta hy ...

It's possible ky yeah wohi hu jis ka instezar mujy hy ...

Daya are you serious means you talk about a girl really ...

**Daya: **Yes really don't worry ...

Hope for best and he winked ...

Meeting 9 am ...Shreya be ready for an other Guy to handle his flirt.

**Should I continue or not it's depends on your review .**

**So if you like and love it then leave your review .**

**And ignore spelling and Grammer mistakes .**


	2. Come Closer

Morning 7 am

Daya is getting ready for his meeting and as always he is first who entered in his building when everyone try to wake up .

Good Morning Sir

Morning...

Sir wait a moment Your Office ...

No problem Herry I know how to clean my Office. Have a Good Day.

Someone knocks the Door when Daya is engrossed in his work.

Daya without looking... Yes.

Person comes and thinks it's to early and observing the whole office which is messy all the books and files scattered on table and chair. A Guitar placed on side table and the person is so engrossed to set his cupboard even he is not looking the person who is entered in his office...

She is observed the whole office. ,But one thing which is distracting to her is the smell of strong Clon.

Person is so engrossed in his Thoughts when Daya calling her.

Yes mam who are you???

Shreya Looking towards the person and also observed the office which is clean and well arranged.

Both looking to each other Daya who is trying to un folded his shirt cough now only observed the Girl her dark brown eyes inviting him. Something which is different in her eyes but what??? Her shoulder cut hair making her more beautiful his eyes stuck on her caller bone he just wish to approaching her and hold her by waist and ... Oh come on Daya hold on your emotions... which is so difficult thing in this world especially when you love someone at first sight.

Oh my this men heavy chest she bite her lower lip which is not hidden by Daya. She always like rough and tough guy and this guy un shaved beard his cough unfolded on his elbow Un intentionally Shreya forwarded her step. Daya also forward and both are so close and feels breath of each other his clon again distracting her this smell macking her dizzy her hands reached on his chest for Daya it's not new when someone trying to do this but always he jerked the forwarded hand but now he feels so good his heart feeling so nice.

Now her hands roaming on his chest it's enough for him he pins her with wall and brushed his lips on hers. She is frozen how she doing that why??? She is feeling so good. It's Sin but before she thinks something else she feels that he captured her lips and now they shared a kiss both are sucked each other and so close. Now her hands roaming fastly on his chest. After some minutes both are leave each other but still closer their nose touches. Daya touches her cheeks again his eyes stucked on her caller bone but before he touches her his phone beeped.

Oh my it's 9 he leaves the girl and without wasting a single second leaves his room... Damn it what can I do with this girl but the feeling is so good no Daya you Can't do this...

Sir may I come in...

Yes...

Sir it's time to meeting and the...

Yeah I know where the client...

Sir she is waiting outside if you have the permission then ...

Yes come in and now don't disturbed us ...

Ok Sir...

Shreya: Are you maid Shreya you shared a passionate kiss with Someone... someone who is the sweaper in this office but you... No it's his personality which is attracting ... But it's wrong if any one can hear that I have a kissed with some... Chi Shame on you ...

Mam please come in Daya Sir is awaiting.

Sir may I come in...

Again a familiar voice no no its not ...

After sometime he again hears same words he turned and looking towards the person. But now he holds his emotion afterall she is her client ...

Yes come in and sit...

Shreya is not able to blink her eyes at that time she is facing a dashing Guy who's well dressed and looking so handsome in his Bossy look.

Yes Miss come in and sit he is pointing the chair.

Oh yes Thank you... How the person think straight when he shared a ... This man have a various looks really means how he ignored me. Shreya thinks.

What is your name miss...

Shreya...

He narrowing his eyes oh miss Shreya ...

Nooo Sir No... what's the hell is this Shreya are you maid you completely forget that...Sir I am Sharlin yeah Sharlin...

Well miss Shreya I know what's your name but for me Shreya is better...

No Sir please you don't ...

Don't need to worry it's just personal...Daya said.

What do you mean by this???

He comes in front of him and slowly moves closer to her I mean we shared a some personal feelings so this name is also personal which we never shared to anyone.

He is so close again she feels his warm lips on her cheeks he also be able to hear her ragged breathe.

Is it possible that both having a same feelings???

Now Daya open her file...

God please I want to get this job please help me you know each and everything...

Voice comes Hey Daya can you...but the person stopped when he saw that Daya is not alone in his office.

What is this Kavin you know it's meeting time and...

Yeah Sory I know you don't want to any interfarence but he whisper on his ear ... Yeah tu ldki hy fir tu ...

Now Daya glared him.

Sory anyways who is she.

Meet him Miss Sharlin Karl new interior designer.

How the person know my name when on my file it's only mentioned Sharlin. Shreya thinks.

Oh Hi Miss Sharlin...

it's mean this girl fulfill your requirements I mean it's just 9 30 and her interview is already completed and now she is Selected for our new interior designer.

Daya narrowing his eyes on him...

What ??? Kavin ask.

I said she is interior designer...

**Kavin: **Means...

Means personal designer who's worked in my house and for this company you find another.

Kavin and Shreya both at same time

What ???

What ??? Come on Kavin you know that I wants to renovate my house and I think Sharlin is best for this job and you know that ...

**Kavin: **Yeah you don't want that if somebody belongs to you ...

**Daya: **Leave it and miss Sharlin you are a interior designer and wanted to get a job if you wants then stay with me otherwise you are free from my side ...

Lives with you are you maid ...Shreya said.

No not at all...He opens her cup board and gives her a file.

Look Miss it is cleared that you work for me not anyone else and you mentioned in your C.V that you also wants an accommodation.

Yes right I want an accommodation but on your residential area...

Right but if you work for company then our company must provide a accommodation. But now the conditions are changed. If you work for me then shared my house with me. In this file every term and condition are mentioned if you want to get the job then ok. Otherwise you are free now decision is yours .

Come on Kavin I need to talk to you.

**Shreya: **Wait ...

Yes...

Sir I am ready for this job.

Daya observing him and try to read her mind.

Well Miss you are so intelligent who knows that how to deal a Boss. Now you read these papers carefully and at next morning meet me at my place.

Ok Sir Thank you.

Next Morning

Shreya entered in Daya's house. Door is already opened and she observed his house.

Let me check this house that which changing is needed.

To checking the house she entered in Gym section where Daya is working on his weight machine. Daya is un aware that someone entered while Shreya looked his mascular body. He wears his T Shirt and trouser.

It's third meeting and every time she saw a totally changed person. Shreya is engrossed in her own Thoughts.

Well it's so ill mannered Miss Shreya.

So sory Sir it's just that ...

Daya ...

What???

I am not your boss look it's my House here I am Daya.

But Sir it's...

I said Daya and now we shared a same house and may be as soon we shared a same room and he winked her. While her face is Opened in Shock.

Well Good Morning Shreya and he kiss on her cheeks and also welcome in my House.

How do you know that we shared this House.

Mind reader so I know now come with me.

Where???

In your room...

But Sir...

Daya pulled her and started to kissing and biting on her lips. It looks that he intentionally Bite her lips to show his anger. Shreya trying to move back but his grip is more tightens but after a few minutes she is succeed...

Shreya: What's the hell is this???

What???

Would you really don't know that what are you doing??? Shreya ask.

No and just remember one thing that it's your punishment...

For what???

Next time you must remember that in my Home I am Daya...and you calling me Daya...Right...

Oh... it's mean it's ...

Yeah It's just kind of Punishment Shreya now come in...

**So how is it???**

**Is it Good...You are feel free for any kind of reviews.**


	3. Revenge

Daya: Come Shreya and check your room. If you are not comfortable in this room then it's your choice to select any other.

Shreya: No it's alright and Thank you.

Ok now see you soon.

Kavin: Daya I don't think that Sharlin is better choice for you don't know why??? I have a very strong vibes that she hides something. So be careful and it's friendly suggestion for you my Friend.

Daya: Kavin what is your problem??? First you wants that some one enter in my life and now...

Now I only suggest that stay away from Sharlin till then I investigate about her that who is she??? and how she easily agreed to stay on your house???

Kavin would you don't think so that your behaviour is so changed means we both know that we don't interfare in each other's life then why you gives these bloody suggestion???

Daya cool down I know very well that you hatred the liar persons and this girl... I told you Daya she is not innocent and simple as she looks...She is so intelligent and smart.

Daya: Hu gaya tera tu aub ja mujy tang na ker.

Kavin: Hmmm language change means you don't want to discuss about Sharlin. So ok as your wish men.

Shreya (On Phone): Yeah Tasha here everything is under control. I have succeeded to get the job in Daya's house and also lived with him.

Tasha: Are you made Shreya really it's mean Daya have some feelings for you because as I know He is the guy who never talked with any girl and here he is offering to stay with him. No Shreya it's not usual don't play with his emotions. I know you are hebitual to play with the boy's but Daya is so nice person. Stay away Shreya.

Shreya: Tasha I am your boss right.

Right But look Shreya...

No you litsen Tasha gives me each and every detail which is related to Daya. Tomorrow we will met and talk about that what is our next step.

Tasha: We will met after three days I need to take time to collect all the information...

Then Ok See you Soon.

Shreya is busy with her yoga when Daya entered in her room.

Daya: Smart girl...not bad.

Hey Daya when you come???

Daya:When my love is busy with her work out.

Shreya (gigling): Oooh love really but I am already dating with some one.

Yeah I know the office boy who looks very hot when he arranged his office. Right...and he playing with her hairs and tucked them behind her ears.

Shreya: Yeah I admit you are...her sentence left incomplete because Daya's gaze fixes on her cleavage and his hands moves on her bare back which is distracting to him...

Shreya complete your sentence I am...

Shreya: You are so irresistible I really can't hold my emotions when you are so close to me I really wish...

She feels his lips on hers and kissing her passionately and also demanding to entering her and exploring her tongue. He bite on her upper lip and she moaned and her lips parted and he entered on her and now their toungs playing with each other. They backed off when they breathless.

Daya: Look I know your wish...and your wish is my command.

Shreya: You are so smart and read my mind...

No I only feel the lust in your words and fulfill your wish.

Shreya: Ok but now I am hungry...

Daya: Me to so...and he again pulled her by waist...

She punched on his shoulder Daya I want to eat some food.

Ok come in.

Shreya and Tasha met in bar.

Shreya look at this place it is so cheap and why you decided that it's our meeting point.

Shreya: Because if Daya trace us then I have an excuse that here I come in to met my Boy Friend.

And who's your boy friend.

Look Tasha time waste nahin krty Daya ky bary mein sub info collect ki.

Tasha: Haan is file mein hein sub detail but I think Daya hmara target nahin hy.

And I am sure ky Daya hi hmara target hy. Aur mujy us sy sirf bdla lena hy tum dekhna mein us ky itny krib aa jaon gi ky woh khud mujy apny bary mein sub secrets btaye ga. Just wait and watch phir mein us ki zindagi usi trah hell bnaon gi jesy us ny meri bnayi. Usy bhi tu pata lgy kisi apny ku khony ka dard kia hota hy.

Tasha: Tum yeah thek nahin kr rahi hu sirf ik choty sy clue ku ly kr itna sub yeah thek nahin aur agar tumhein apni investigation krni hi hy apna bdla pora krna hi hy tu bhi don't play with his emotions it's just a request.

Shreya: Next time yeah request na krna abi mein jati hoon.

Shreya yeah paper bhi hy jis mein Daya k bary mein kuch aur details bhi hein.

Shreya looked the paper and her eyes glittered.

Tasha mil gya...

Kia???

Shreya: Rsta Daya ky krib any ka.

Kesa rsta???

Shreya: Daya ka Birthday.

Shreya would you tell me that where we going???

No it's surprise. So just keep quiet.

Shreya: Come it's our destination.

They entered in hotel.

Daya: I am so curious now tell me what is matter???

Daya just wait for some moments...I will come in.

Ok.

Sir your room keys...

Daya: Room keys but...

Yes Sir Room No 393 Top Floor.

Daya goes to the top floor where lobby is beautifully decorated. He is so amazed to see all the decorations Sweet fragrance also welcomed him. He forwarded his step and headed towards the room. Door already opened. He enters and welcomed with the rose petals which is fall on him soft music which is playing behind makes this room is perfect for spending quality time. Candles are also the source of light in this room it seems that the person know Daya's taste because he only loves the candle light and rose patels.

Someone put her hand on his Shoulder and Singing...

**You are the source of light**

**You are the ray of hope**

**You are the Love of my life**

**You are the special as the Moon is special for night...**

**On this special occasion special day special time I wish you to the**

**Many Many Happy returns of the Day.**

Now Shreya comes in front of him with his favorite cake and whisper in his ears.

Happy Birthday to you Daya wishing you a very special day I am sure I am the first person...

Daya kept the cake a side and hugged her tightly. Shreya words are less to explain that how much I feel the hapiness really means it's best surprise on my Birthday. You are the first and last person in my life who makes my Birthday is very special Thank you so much.

Come on Daya Friendship demand no sorry no thanks right we are friends na and she forwarded her hand.

Daya: Yes best Friends.

Now it's time to celebrate your Birthday I feels so hungry.

Ok Mam and he cut the cake both are feeded to each other.

Daya would you really like this I mean it's Ok na.

You know Shreya it's not just ok it's perfect. Even I can't remember this day because no one is here to celebrating this day I am all alone in this world.

Shreya put her hand on his mouth don't dare to tell me that you are alone I am always here for you.

Daya cupped her face she also leaned closer to him and her hands moves on his chest and try to un buttoning his shirt. Their lips crashed and they kissing passionately. They backed offf when both are breathless.

Daya: You are so beautiful.

Daya what do you say that you are alone I mean your family parents...

Actually my parents...

Ring ring ring Daya's phone rings.

Shreya just wait a moment.

Daya: Yes ...

Daya: What???

Daya: Ok relaxed no need to worry I will come in.

Shreya so soryyy but It's an emergency and he leaves.

Shreya: Damn it...Sub plan flop hu gya. Who's the bloody idiot to calling him. She boiling in anger. Perfect time tha Daya apni Family ky bary ma zror bat krny wala tha but...Calm down Shreya and wait right time on the way.

What??? Really Daya tum yeah keh rahy hu ky Sharlin ny tumhara Birthday celebrate kia hy right...

Haan Kavin She loves me more than everything.

But Daya how it could be possible.

I don't know but today am so happy.

Kavin (Pov): Something is fishy but what??? Sharlin ku aye din hi kitne hoye hein usy Daya ka Birthday kesy pata hy. Daya ku kuch kehna fzol hy sahi wkt aney pr mein Sharlin sy pochon ga aur usy jawab dena hu ga.

Sharlin now wait and watch don't know who are you??? But it seems that you only wants to get the Daya but why???

**Just One request Please also ignore grammer and spelling mistakes.**

**One more thing if you like it then gives your feedback through your reviews.**

**Thanks in advance.**


	4. Misunderstanding

Daya (On phone): Shreya where are you???

I will come in 15 minutes don't worry.

Shreya: Sooo Sory but I am stuck in traffic.

Daya: No problem meet my Friend Anil. He is also a interior designer and detective and my childhood friend.

Shreya: Oh so sweet Hi I am Sharlin and shakes her hand with him.

My self Anil Kapoor from India and he keenly observed her top to toe which is not hidden by Kavin and Shreya himself.

Kavin: Well Daya now please ordered your special food today we are gathered for your Birthday celebration.

Anil: Sharlin are you sure that you are only a interior designer. I mean if I am not wrong I think we already met with each other but where??? Paused...I don't know.

Shreya: Oh come on Anil I visited number of countries and my hobbies also a photography and traveling so may be we met.

Anil: No no no dear Daya already explained to you that I am a interior designer and detective. I hate photography and traveling so I think...Anyways you are so sharp, brave and intelligent.

Daya: Hey Anil what are you talking about with my House partner???

Kavin: Just introduction...Right Sharlin.

Anil: Oh yeah it's just usual meeting Daya and don't worry your partner is over smart so no need to explain anything about me. She know that how to deal the persons and also know about their profession. Well nice to meet you Sharlin dear. Soon we met again and he pressed her hand lightly and Shreya is little uncomfortable with his act fear is clearly visible on her eyes. Beeds of sweet appear on her forehead. Daya sooo Sory but it's my flight time. You both are enjoy Kavin come with me. Excuse me.

Daya: Sure...See you soon.

Anil: Kavin you are right Woh Sharlin bhi nahin hy aur interior designer bhi nahin hy.

What do you mean??? Btao tum us ky bary mein kia janty hu please Anil mera janna baht zrori hy. Woh Daya ku cheat kr rahi hy.

Anil: Haan She is a married women...

What????????? Seriously you know that who is his husband. I can't believe.

Anil: I also...Woh apny Husband sy bht pyar krti hy Kavin woh apny partner ku cheat nahin kr skti. Are you sure that they both have date with each other.

Kavin: Not confirmed but...

Anil: Confirm kro pehle abi mein chalta hoon.

Kavin: Anil I know tum Sharlin ky bary mein sub janty hu aur apny asolon per bhi samjota nahin krty hu. But we are Friends please mujy btao is ldki ky bary mein.

Anil: Hmary profession mein trust sub sy zrori hota hy Kavin mein ny tumhein yeah sub ju btaya woh Dosti mein btaya baki bat ka pata lgana tumhara kam hy. Afterall you are also a undercover cop right. Aub tum is Sharlin ky case per bhi kam kru wesy bhi woh apna name identity profession kuch bhi thek nahi bata rahi. Tum us ky bary mein kuch nahin janty aur woh tumhary bary mein sub...

Kavin: Thank you Anil.

Anil: No need he left the place and winked to Shreya who try to read their fascial expression during the conversation.

Daya: Hey Kavin now come and joined us.

Shreya: I am so surprised Daya...

Daya: Surprised Why???

It's So un usual means as I know you never arranged such a parties and celebration and this time...It's really surprised na.

Kavin: Sharlin do you know am also surprised to know about yourself.

Shreya sipped her drink but now badly coughing to hear these words...Kavin gives her a glass of water...Relaxed Sharlin After all you are over smart right.

Daya: What are you talking about...

Kavin: Daya I mean would you never think so that Sharlin is over smart...I mean she knows everything about yourself. Sharlin if you don't mind then I ask one thing would you tell me that how do you know about Daya's Birthday???

Shreya's fascial expression is completely changed she never expect such a question from Kavin's side.

Kavin: Tell me Sharlin...

Daya: Come on Kavin she stayed with me so she must saw my I'd card or any other belongings and know about my Date of Birth.

Kavin: Daya I ask this Question to Sharlin and she thinks like a student who is puzzled in examination hall. Anyways I am just curious that how she knows about your date of birth.

Shreya (Pov): What's the hell is this. I can't expect Kavin muj sy aesa question kesy poch skta hy Daya ky samny. Pehle woh Anil aur aub Kavin.

Daya: Kavin tum ny kl Sharlin sy meri Date of Birth ka question kyu kia???

Daya is mein ghalt kia hy tumhein nahin lgta ky just kuch dinu ma Sharlin tumhary bary mein kuch zyada hi janti hy.

They both are sitting in the Restaurant. As a undercover cop they always used Hindi instead of English when they met in any public place.

Daya: Tum kuch zyada hi nahin soch rahy hu...

Aur tum Daya tum kuch soch hi nahin rahy hu kia hu gya hy tumhein pehly mujy us ki inquiry sy roka abi us pr blind trust kr rhy hu. Why Daya why???

Daya: Kiyun ky I know aesa kuch hy hi nahin jesa tum soch rahy hu.

Ok fine bus meri ik bat ku thandy dmagh sy socho. Auj ju jawab tum ny diya Sharlin ku innocent prove krny ky liya woh Sharlin us ny woh jawab kiyun nahin diya woh confuse kiyun hu gyi.

Dekho Kavin...

Daya nahin meri bat abi complete nahi hui. Kia mein nahin janta aur muj sy behtr tu tum janty hu ky tumhary ghar mein aesa koi record paper file hy hi nahin jis pr tumhary bary mein correct information hu. Daya even tumhara I card us py bhi tumhari Date of Birth wrong likhi hui hy. You Fool...

Daya is shocked with his sudden clarifications...

Kavin: Ab btao tumhary dmagh ki koi light jali kuch andaza hua ky woh koi hmari rival bhi hu skti hy.

Daya tighten his fist with anger her eyes also shows extreme anger...Agar woh ik cheater nikli tu us ka khoon auj mere hath sy hu ga and he walked with fast a step. While Kavin calling him behind...

They both are unknown the fact that someone standing behind him and litsen their conversation very carefully. Now the same person try to contact with Shreya but her number is switched offf at the moment.

**So now what will happen next???**

**Is Daya be able to know about Shreya's truth???**

**If he know then how Shreya prove her innocence???**

**Most important Shreya is a Married women who is her husband???**

**If you like the chapter then do review.**

**Thanks in advance. Also ignores grammer and spelling mistakes.**


End file.
